User talk:HarDi
Un-banned from chat Hey Hardi! Just wanted to let you know this account was unbanned, so was mine! :) --Atcman1 the Strategist 12:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Block requests I've recently received a concern from User:Zaralith about you excessively requesting blocks on chat of your other account. I know you've asked for this in the past, but you never specified a legitimate reason for wanting the block. You may keep your reasons to yourself if you'd like, but I'm afraid I can't implement any block without a good reason for it. There is a site policy restricting users to just one account, but a block isn't necessary to uphold that rule. I can let you use it as an alternate account if you'd like, but only if you cease from using the account on this wiki. I will also take the liberty of noting on the alternate account of it being a backup account. I believe this account (User:HArdiii) is the account you wish to use on this wiki, so you may use this and only this account. Leave me a message if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks. 02:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Dont get banned dude, stay! Just no...just no.... That is the stupidest thing.. Re:Your picture :) Yes! You did put the things I wanted! Thanks! Sly the Fox >.< 11:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: My first picture ^^ Cool! How do you make those kinds of pics like you made for me? Sly the Fox >.< 17:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Picture :) Um... I don't exactly know what you mean... Were you talking to me or Zaralith? Sly the Fox >.< 22:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey ^^ I saw the e-mail that you sent me, and the pictures are pretty hardcore. ^^ Sly the Fox >.< 14:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hardiii I will not be following this wikia as much. I will be semi-active here, so you won't see me here as much. Sly the Fox >.< 18:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) he HArdiiii whats up? Your images and contributions I noticed you put three fan-made images on your profile, and I wanted to let you know that the wiki has a policy about allowing only one fan-made image on a user's profile page. Also, please try to provide some information about any fan-made image you may submit, namely who created it. I also wanted to talk to you about your contributions, which seem made up of edits to profile and talk pages. The wiki also has a policy about this, and is not solely meant to be a social networking site. You don't have to edit articles every day, but we have to see that you're also making contributions to the wiki itself. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. VaporMist 20:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello ;) whats up?Tigress & Po Lover22 18:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Tigress & Po Lover22 Long time no talk too! :) wats up? ;)